Parody of being LIKED
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kurt and Blaine put their heads together to face reality- the Facebook Likes.


***Parody of being LIKED***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_It isn't silly~_**

**_No, it isn't silly~_**

**_It isn't silly at all!_**

**_Not at all!_**

**_*I Love You*_**

* * *

6 am.

Blaine was oblivious to everything until Kurt called him on the phone and asked him to come immediately to his house as fast as possible. It was a matter of life and death, or so has Kurt described. Blaine, who was accustomed to Kurt's 'wish-and-appear-at-the-blink-of-an-eye-and-click-of-the-fingers' thing rolled his eyes and appeared on Kurt's doorstep fifteen minutes later.

"What's going on?" he asked as he dropped his bag on Kurt's bed, who, at that moment was browsing on his laptop on the side table. "I know you always want to be together but Kurt, the last time we saw each other was only five hours ago… can't say I'm complaining, I mean I love you, but a person's gotta have six hours of sleep a day—"

"Hush," Kurt snapped without looking at him and continued browsing on the internet that made Blaine raise his eyebrow, until Kurt added, "Would you believe in all universe that I have discovered something that might cost us our lives?"

Blaine looked puzzled as he crossed the room and stood behind his boyfriend.

"What're you talking about?"

"What do you know about 'Klaine', Blaine?"

"Who's Klaine?"

"That's what I'm talking about! _Who's Klaine!?"_

"Kurt, you're not making sense, I don't know any Klaine."

"Then how do you explain this?" Kurt let Blaine peer down on his internet page. Blaine frowned as he looked down and saw that the screen was a page from Facebook fan page with the name 'Klaine'. It also has his picture with Kurt during their performance on Breadsticks during Valentines day.

"What's that?"

"It's a fan page!" Kurt blurted out looking shock that Blaine could not understand.

"I know it's a fan page, but what does our picture got to do with that?"

"Klaine!" Kurt emphasized as he pointed at the title page, "its Kurt + Blaine! KLAINE!"

Blaine continued frowning until a dawning comprehension came on his face and for a moment he looked struck, like he was about to exclaim very loud.

He did.

"Oh, what the hell?" he clicked the fan page down and saw thousands of likes, "Is this a bad joke?"

"I know, that's what I thought at first," Kurt browsed down the page too, "I mean look—our picture during the regional singing together—it's cute though— and then the prom night where I got coronate! And look! Our picture during Valentines—looks promising! But Blaine! 10000 thousand likes! That's very alarming!"

"I know!"

"I mean—what is with the name 'Klaine'? Couldn't they think of something more sophisticated like 'Lovers of McKinley' or—or the Singing Love Birds—"

"Kurt—"

"They could even call us Kurt&Anderson like _Marley&Me,_ but they used 'Klaine'? It's so—un-_us!_!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Kurt, you missed the point!" he said loudly, "The fact that someone's been uploading our pictures on facebook without our consent—doesn't that bother you?"

Kurt doesn't look bother in the least.

"It's about time people see our chemistry," he said in a matter-of-fact tone that made Blaine's jaw drop, "they support us cause they think we're cool, we're fine and we're really meant for each other."

Blaine shook his head as he continued to frown down the fan page.

"Look at these comments…" he muttered, " _what an adorable couple..._they really think so? And look, _Klaine forever,_ that's cute, most _suitable couple of the year? _Ha… they're really all over their heads, I mean— oh crap! My no-gel prom's also here!?"

"That picture looked…cute," Kurt pointed out.

"Cute? Someone's been stalking us! That's dangerous!"

"Well, yeah…"

"And—and this whole thing!" Blaine threw his hand on the screen, "it's very disturbing! What does a whole fan page with 10000 likes dedicated to us mean?"

"Support and love," Kurt shrugged his shoulder with a meaningful smile.

Blaine's eye were wide, "They uploaded our pictures… what if they upload our private pictures? Wouldn't that bother you?"

Kurt's brows creased a little. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What if they upload me naked?" he asked.

"You're right," Kurt nodded at once, "I'm being delusional. I mean—all these names of people that liked us, they're mostly from our school! Who am I kidding? I spent my whole high school with them and all they did is—is to humiliate me, to mock me and to look at me like I don't matter… and now this? Yeah, it's too ironic…"

Blaine nodded in agreement as he continued to frown down the fan page.

"This is really insane… I can't believe people actually support us… Imagine supporting gay relationship? Do you think they can shout _that_ for the world to know or would this be just part of their _guilty pleasure?_"

"I don't know, but I don't blame them," Kurt admitted, "It's about time the world finally realize the wonders of gay relationship… even if it's in _secret._"

"Yeah, but to think all these people from the school that never bothered us silently like us?"

"They all like seeing us together! Just imagine all of them hanging after us whenever we walk by!"

"That's weird."

"And they're all waiting for our kisses—!"

"That's private!"

"And you may not know—they're even waiting for the schedule of our make out session!"

"Kurt—I'm really freaked out," Blaine breathed down the list of the people who liked the page, "You shouldn't feel happy by having people waiting for our movements… what if we fought? Would that mean hate mails and messages for us too?"

"Don't jinx us!"

"I'm serious! Having half the world follow you is a pressure!"

"It's not really the whole world—yet."

"I can hardly wait," Blaine said sarcastically, "The next thing you know they'll be posting us to _youtube_ and writing _fictions _about us!And believe me—when you read fictions with secret authors freely exploring the world of writing, you'll turn crazy cause' it almost feel like its true!"

"So you read fictions?"

Blaine paused for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I have pairings I follow too, you know." He muttered that made Kurt bit his lips to keep from smiling.

"So you think following us is not cool?"

"Are you kidding me? It's insanity!"

"But Blaine, the world is full of _insanity!_ What's the point from keeping it that way? And I like this… I like us being accepted! Even if it meant having edited pictures together. I think that's kinda sweet."

"Unless you want us on _google_ page naked together via _deviant art_."

Kurt looked uncertain.

"The world is _insane._" he repeated as if trying to convince himself.

Blaine continued shaking his head, "We gotta take this down… I appreciate the acceptance… but _privacy_ is very important for me,"

"I can't help thinking it's too late," Kurt pointed out quietly. Blaine shot him an impossible look.

"You're also into this too, aren't you?"

Kurt smiled widely. Blaine sighed in defeat.

"My world is gonna be full of fictions…crazy _fictions!_" he sighed, then looking up at the page again he checked out the names of people who liked the page, "This girl, and this girl too, and our Math teacher! I don't actually talk to them but they're actually into this too? And what the heck isn't that Rachel?"

Kurt nodded with raised chin.

"Apparently, the whole Glee club's into this too," he said.

"Even Principal Sue?"

Kurt nearly threw Blaine out of the way as he looked at the screen and saw Sue's name on the list of people who liked the page.

"I have a bad premonition about this," he said at once, "this is some kind of a warning—it always is where Sue's concerned!"

"What do we do about it?" Blaine asked and the two looked at each other.

"We've got to find out the proprietor of this page," Kurt turned at the side where he saw a picture of a heart with the name 'Mr. Gorilla', as the owner. Kurt's eyes widened.

"I wonder who this gorilla person is," Blaine muttered, looking at Kurt, "whether it's a he or a she I'm gonna knock him or her over… d'you have any idea who it might that be?"

"Maybe a girl, maybe a boy," Kurt whispered slowly, with a knowing look and a sly smile, "Anyway, let's just let this roll off our shoulders."

"But the fictions and deviant arts—!" Blaine exclaimed looking incredulous.

"—will look fine and gorgeous if it's us," Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the mouth and then turned back on the page with a satisfied smile, "I don't think our supporters would make us look bad no matter how crazy they would seem. And on the other hand, our new title _does_ sound like us." He said with a smile, "I, too, support _Klaine_."

And to Blaine's horror and amazement, Kurt clicked _LIKE_ on the screen.

* * *

**~The End~**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
